If You Come Softly
by Inochi
Summary: Elenwen was alone, she has always been alone. There is only one question: Will she always be alone? Chapter One: A peculiar meeting in the forest occurs. Could it mean something, or nothing at all? Legolas/OC romance. Read and review.


****

Title: _If You Come Softly_

****

Chapter One: _They Shine For You_

****

Pairing(s): Legolas/OC

****

Genre: Romance/Angst

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was previously recorded by J.R.R. Tolkien. I do, however, own Elenwen and anything you don't recognize as Tolkien's.

****

Author's Notes: This is all suppose to take place before _The Lord of the Rings_. Legolas is roughly 2,600 years old (he's 2,931 at the time of _Lord of the Rings_). I haven't read the books all the way through just skimmed over everything while looking for way to describe Mirkwood and Middle-earth as a whole. I am working on reading _The Hobbit_ and _The Silmarillion_ right now so bear with me please. If I get something wrong then you can go ahead and inform me, I'd be happy to make any changes that I need to. Also, this story is about romance. So, if you're not into all that romantic fluff then you probably shouldn't read it. It's not all going to be about love though, there are some serious issues that will come up eventually…along with sex, so if you can't be mature about it then don't read it. One final note, the chapter title is a little confusing I suppose. Well, the chapter is based on the song _Yellow_ (by Coldplay). Most chapters will probably have a musical influence and I'll make sure to explain the reference.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was the middle of the night, and soft footsteps gave mercy to the young grass beneath the prince's light feet. The stars twinkled at each other, sending brilliant messages back and forth about the flawless face, which graced their presence. The pearl, white moon floated above his fair head, her glowing face smiling down at him. He sighed to himself, he knew he should have been resting, but there was something in the forest, drawing him to it.

He felt his heart grow cold and full of worry when he abandoned the luminous glow above him for the shadow's of the trees. His body begged him to return to the safety of light, but his mind could not deny the curiosity that was devouring him. With another footstep came a soft, melodious voice to the sensitive ears of the Elven prince.

"A female, no doubt," he thought, listening to the quiet tune, "with a tempting soft voice."

He walked on cautiously, not wanting to disturb whoever had pulled him from his room at this hour. Her voice was becoming stronger to his ears and he suddenly felt as if his feet had gained weight, sticking him to the ground with every step he took. He took a fast breath and sat, rather harshly, on the ground underneath him.

"What has come over me?" his thoughts finding their way to his tender mouth.

He took a few more moments to compose himself, but was quick to stand again. He looked around him and couldn't help but feel comfortable in his surroundings, earlier thoughts of uneasiness diminishing. The trees of his home would always be exquisite, even in the darkest of nights. He traveled along no path, but he knew his woods well enough to follow his own roads of scattered trees and fallen leaves. 

Without another thought he continued on his way, but before he could move more then two steps he noticed something: The soft, lonesome voice which he had sought after had stopped. No longer could he hear the little melody floating around him and wandering into his ears.

"That will teach me to speak again when I am looking for something I wish not to bother," he said. His voice scolding as he taught himself this lesson.

"What were you looking for?" a delicate, timid voice asked him.

He felt his heart jump at the sound of this unseen and unknown voice. He let his eyes roam over and past the trees of Mirkwood. He could not help but feel vulnerable once he realized that he could not, for the life of him, find where she was hiding. He grunted, a little annoyed with his position, and heard a soft, laugh from behind him. He forced himself into the ground, refusing to turn around and face the girl. She had embarrassed him! Perhaps she didn't do it on purpose, but she did it none the less.

He didn't hear her move, but he saw her come to face him from behind. The prince felt his face soften when he looked upon her, never had he seen such a thing, he couldn't help but tilt his head to the side out of utter curiosity. She was quite short, standing at least a foot and a half under the top of his head and her hair was short also, only falling a few inches below her shoulders. His eyes skimmed her lithe body, absorbing everything he could from her. He looked back up and was a bit startled when he felt the ocean waters of her eyes melted the ice and frost of his. 

The tiniest of smiles came to her face and she looked him up and down as he had done her, examining every inch of his body and searching for imperfection. When she reached his face again her smile widened and she could not resist herself when she moved forward and rested the back of her hand against his satin cheek. She wanted to know if he was real, this epitome of supremacy that stood before her.

"Do you always come out into the forest and listen to girls sing?" she asked, taking her hand away from his face letting her smile fade again.

"So it was you?" he sounded almost hopeful.

She laughed a little and looked at the ground, admiring the grass that would always be small regardless of her size. He couldn't help but notice her reaction to his question, her innocence and modesty clearly coming forth; in fact; he wouldn't be surprised if her cheeks were burning in pink flame at this moment. He stifled a chuckle and saw her raise her head to meet his gaze again, amusement playing in her eyes. They couldn't stand it anymore and both of them let out their laughter to the trees, rejoicing in the candor of the moment.

Once their moment of delight was coming to an end the young prince felt curiosity take over him again and he wondered what and who this girl was, and why she was in the forest singing to nothing at this time of night.

As if she had read his mind, she said, "My name is Elenwen, daughter of Taurorn, Lord of Southeastern Mirkwood."

"Elenwen? Taurorn of Southeastern Mirkwood? You are an elf then. You do not look like an elf, not like any elf I've ever seen anyway." he was quick to regret what he had said, his words came out too cruel for the tiny flower in front of him, and he knew it.

"It would seem to me then, Edhel," she was very careful with what she said, disregarding the tinge of pain that ran threw her heart at his previous words, "that you have not taken anytime out of your life to look at what is around you."

He watched as she forced a smile onto her face, and he could not help but feel contempt in himself while looking at her. Her eyes found the ground once again and she wondered if her words had been harsh in anyway, she hadn't meant any offense of course. She knew whom she was speaking to.

He took a deep breath, "Forgive me, milady. I didn't mean to cause you trouble of any kind. I am Prince Legolas. However, being a resident of our forests, I'm sure you knew that."

"Please," her words were shaky, "do not feel the need to apologize to me. I was wrong to correct you, your highness."

Legolas couldn't resist and gave a smile to her, this little flower. So quiet and shy, he had never met an elf like this before. Most of the she-Elves he had met were quick to adorn him, being a prince, and he never resisted the treatment, but he never liked it too much either. He always found it quite a bit bothersome, especially when seeking solitude. Now suddenly, right in front of him, was this tiny she-Elf that was aware of whom she was speaking to and paid no affection to it. Legolas was a little astonished with himself, he almost felt like he wanted her to pay him some attention. He shook his head; he couldn't ask her for anything that, he didn't want to look like a prince to her.

He snapped back into reality when her realized her eyes were once again focused on him. The ends of her lips curled and she gave him a full smile. Her beguiling smile was full of life and happiness. All things were not good though, behind her façade was the constant reminder of her lonesome soul. She would never dare burden the prince with such things, so she smiled.

"Beautiful," he thought, staring into her smile. His mind was quick to scold him though. He had just met her.

Silence followed his thoughts. He suddenly didn't know what to say to her. He just stared at the little flower. He knew he was staring, just like he knew it was late and he had been awoken and drawn to her voice, but he didn't care. She obviously cared though, heat ran to her cheeks and she left to find the ground again, the same spot with the little pebble resting there. Legolas caught her chin though; he wouldn't allow her to leave him just yet.

"His eyes are so beautiful, full of the same pain as my heart." Elenwen physically frowned when these thoughts came to her mind.

"Why do you frown Elenwen?" He was well aware that he used her name, but it sounded so nice and tasted so sweet when it was in his mouth and he adored the way her cheeks flared so often.

"It's nothing, your highness. Just a thought." She wanted to let her eyes run to the ground, she needed that safety but he wouldn't let her, his eyes had captured hers.

He smiled down at her and let her chin go. Then, without warning to him, she ran. No longer did his flower stand in front of him. She ran from him, away and into the trees. He sighed to himself and felt as if a piece of him had run with her.

"Elenwen," he thought, "I hope our paths will cross again."

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Author's Notes (again): I hope you all liked it. I tried real hard to do a good job. I've been working on ways to create images and I hope some phrases I used worked out for you. I should have the second chapter up tomorrow and then I think things will slow down because school starts the day after tomorrow. Oh well to that. Oh yeah, before I get bitched at, it's a Mary-Sue in some cases and I know it. I don't really care though because that's not what the story is about. So please, don't remind me (when I get more into her character and appearance) that I'm writing a Mary-Sue. He-he, thanks. Oh yeah, the word 'edhel' means elf.


End file.
